Split In Four
by Wurstoftheitalians
Summary: WWII just ended and Germany is now at the Allie's mercy as they decide what they're going to do to him. But Germany could care less about that, what he's worried about is what will Italy think when he hears.


_It's over._

Germany put his head in his hands.

_I lost._

There was nothing he could do as America, England, and Russia decided his fate. The worst part was, Germany could tell this was going to happen the moment word reached him that Italy was attacked and captured; which caused him more remorse than losing the war.

_I couldn't protect him. Zat vas ze most important zing and I failed. I let him down. _

After that Germany was too distracted and guilt-ridden that his downfall was inevitable. His only hope now was that word hadn't reached Italy yet about the loss. . . or the punishment that was sure to befall him. If anyone had to tell Italy about what was going to happen, Germany wanted it to be him; even though he was aware that he was in no position to make such orders.

"Germany," England addressed the defeated country calmly as he appeared by the cell door. "We have reached an agreement."

Germany nodded curtly and was escorted out of his confinement and led into a giant conference room where America and Russia were seated.

"Get ready to meet your doom, bro!" America propped his feet up on the table. "You're gonna be punished hero style!"

Russia smiled. "Should ve hurt him vith the stabbing or vith the shooting? Is fun, da?"

"Nah, man," America laughed, "stick with the plan."

"Germany, have a seat." England sat down and Germany followed suit. "Now, although France is gone, thank God," he murmured, "we have still reached a conclusion as to what we are going to do with you."

_Here it comes. . ._

"Ve own you," Russia announced proudly.

"V-Vat?" Germany sputtered, not expecting that to be his punishment.

"Russia is correct, we all own a portion of you." England glanced at Russia who beamed proudly. "Some more than others. That way there will be no worry about any of this happening again."

"You can't do zat!" Germany argued, anger building inside of him.

"Sorry, dude, but that's what happens when you mess with America!"

"Oh shut up you git," England yelled back, "I was a part of this decision too!"

_Vy didn't I just have to pay zem. . . vy must zey own me?_

"Ve also make you move out of your house," Russia added.

"Yeah! And we'll like totally be bunking together every once in a while, make sure you don't do anything crazy," America said with a wink.

Germany cringed, thinking how cramped and awkward it would be, especially in a smaller house and when Italy decided to spend the night.

"Have we reached an understanding?" England raised a bushy eyebrow.

Germany nodded stiffly, even though it nearly killed him to agree. "Ja, ve have."

"Germany!" Italy cried out in excitement when he saw Germany leaving the meeting. "I was-a wondering where you had-a run off to!"

Germany's stomach dropped at the sound of his friend's voice. He hadn't seen Italy since he was captured and he couldn't hide the relief that Italy looked healthy and perfectly normal. Just having his bubbly presence around gave Germany the feeling of having his feet on the ground again along with the confidence to tell Italy what had happened to him.

Germany sat down on a bench and forced out. "Ze allies needed to speak vith me." His sky blue eyes shifted to Italy's beaming face.

"What-a did they want?"

After a pause Germany spoke slowly, "Zey vanted to punish me."

"Punish you?" Italy's eyes widened.

"I lost ze var, Italy. Now zey own me, zey are making me move into a smaller house and vill be constantly vatching over me."

Italy's lips quivered. "They can't-a do that-a to you."

"Zey did."

They sat in silence and Germany felt sick. The humiliation of the loss weighed heavily on his shoulders, but telling Italy, that kind of torture was unbearable.

_Italy has alvays zought I vas strong, zat I could take on anyzing zat stood in my vay. I vanted him to believe zat. Now he sees just how pazetic I am._

He recalled a time when Italy had once told him he was invincible.

_Bet he isn't zinking zat now._

Right when Germany didn't think he could take it any longer and was about to leave, Italy slipped his small, dainty hand into Germany's.

Germany froze in surprise of the action, but also, by how pleasant the warmth of Italy's touch was.

"If you want-a, you can-a stay at-a my house."

"I-I don't zink I can."

"Oh." A crestfallen expression replaced Italy's kind smile.

"Not because I don't vant to," Germany quickly added, squeezing Italy's hand softly- taking extra precaution because Italy had an exceedingly low pain tolerance. "But because ze damn allies are keeping me on lockdown."

"Well-a then, looks-a like I will-a just stay with-a you."

"Are you sure?" Germany questioned. Thinking about the way America acted toward him earlier that day, he didn't want Italy to hear America's annoying hero references at his expense.

"Of-a course, I do most-a nights anyhow."

_Zat is true._

"Germany," Italy said after a moment, "I don't-a care that-a you lost. Well, I mean-a I care that-a now you're being punished because that is-a mean and unfair-a to you, but the losing... I lose all-a the time! Yeah, I surrender but the fact-a that-a you fought-a the entire time is-a very brave. I could-a never have done that! I still-a think you are the most-a courageous country of-a them all!"

For the first time in a long time, Germany's face broke into a smile. He didn't know what to say to that, words were failing him.

WIth his free hand, Germany titled up Italy's chin and pressed his lips against Italy's. The tender and sweetness took Germany off guard but it left him whole as he slowly pulled back.

Italy's face was flushed with joy and he moved in closer to Germany who enveloped Italy in his arms.

"Lets-a do that again," Italy grinned.

Germany chuckled and kissed him again, the pain of everything completely faded away.

"I didn't expect-a you to ever come around," Italy snuggled against Germany's chest.

"I didn't eizer."

"I'm-a glad you did."

"Me too."

Italy pulled away, a troubled expression on his face. "You're owned-a by the allies. . . how-a do I get-a to own your body?" He ran a finger down Germany's chest. "I want-a you to be mine. . ."

A shiver went up Germany's spine at that and he twirled Italy's curl around his finger. "I am. No matter vat. Zey have no effect on us."

_If vorst comes to vorst ve can at least awkward out ze allies zat stay vith us._


End file.
